Escapades in Sheba
by magickgirl
Summary: Um... Involves me the Queen of Sheba and some Hp charactures. The cats made me wrighte this!
1. Default Chapter Title

An~ My first cliché ever! Please don't kill me! The cats forced me to write this.  
Disclaimer: The Hp characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own me and the Queen of Sheba, owns Sheba.  
Escapades in Sheba  
Subtitle: The Talking Putty   
  
I sit at my computer screen trying to write a report on famous Native Americans. When all of a sudden a bunch of people fall through my screen. OMG! It's Harry Potter and his friends Ron and Hermione.  
Me: What on earth are you guys doing in my room!?! You can't be here! You're fictional characters!   
Hermione: (mutters) Obviously not an imaginative person.   
Me: Hey I heard that!  
Harry: Yeah, well anyway. We came to take you back in time to study the Indians.  
Hermione: The Native American's!!! How many times do I have to tell you? We HAVE to be politically correct!!!!  
Ron: Um... ok Hermione, calm down. Think nice happy thoughts.  
Me: Is she safe?  
Harry: Yeah, but it's time for her medication. Ok Hermione here comes the pill.  
Hermione: The pill? Oh... look at the putty!  
Hermione then runs up and starts to harass The Queen of Sheba (My cat).  
Queen of Sheba: How DARE you touch me, you ignorant mortal!  
Hermione: Talkies?  
Queen of Sheba: Oh COURSE I talk! If I didn't would you be listening to my voice now?  
Me: Ack! I have a talking cat! This has better be a dream!  
Ron: Cool, I've never met a talking cat, they're really rare.   
Queen of Sheba: I have never been so insulted in my life! How can you act like I can't understand you? Humph, and I the Queen of Sheba!  
Harry: You're the Queen of Sheba?  
QoS: Of course I am. An evil magician of my court turned me into a cat, and I have been here ever since.   
Me: My cat's the Queen of Sheba! Kewl!!!!!!!!!  
Harry: Um...  
QoS: And it's been awful I assure you. That idiot male cat here. Doesn't even make a proper manservant. And that insane dog! I can't even begin to describe it.   
Ron: So you've been a cat for however many years? Wouldn't they notice you missing in Sheba?  
QoS: They would have if that magician hadn't put a spell over them all to forget me.  
Ron: Ok.  
Hermione: Evil wizard? Have no fear for Hermione is here!  
QoS: Oh god, my country and my throne are doomed.  
Harry: Maybe we can help? After all I've defeated evil wizards before!  
QoS: You have? Well I suppose you'll have to do. Well come on. We have work to do.  
Ron and Harry raise their wands to apparate us to Sheba.  
Me: Wait! I have a project due tomorrow and I haven't even started it yet! We can't leave!!!!!!  
But it's too late and we depart to Sheba!  
  
~AN: Don't hurt me. The cats made me write this. And flames will be used to torch the evil wizard. mwahahaha!  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

~AN: I'm writing this again. I'm tied to a chair and the cats have a gun to my head! Someone save me!  
  
Escapade in Sheba 2  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, the Queen of Sheba and I all appeared in the desert right outside of the capital of Sheba. (I don't know the name of it)  
Me: Wow we just apparated to Sheba! Kewl!!!!  
Harry: Get over it Michelle.  
Me: Hey how'd you know my name? I never told you.  
Ron: It's the magic of this fanfic.  
Hermione: Fanfic? I kill fanfic!  
Me: Give her the medication already!  
Harry: I think I left it at your house!  
QoS: Incompetent mortals! I can't believe I have to rely on you. Well on to my palace.  
Hermione: Palace?  
Me: Yes Hermione a palace! We're in Sheba, and we're going on an insane mission to restore the Queen of Sheba to her throne. Do-You-Under-stand?  
Hermione: Duh! Mesa ain't stoopid!  
Me: Now she's talking like Ja-Ja Binks!  
Harry, Ron, QoS: Who?  
Me: Neva mind.  
QoS: Anyway my loyal menservants, handmaid, and (looks at Hermione) fool, to my castle!  
We then do a running scene to the city. As we reach the gates we see a guard at the door.  
Guard 1: Halt who goes there?  
Hermione: Mesa stoopid!  
Guard 2: What did she say?  
Harry: It doesn't matter I'm Harry Potter, the destroyer of Voldemort!  
Ron: Ahhhhhhhh!!  
All: Look at Ron except Hermione as she's playing in the sand.  
Harry: Right, anyway this is Ron and that's Hermione. This is Michelle and her...er...cat.  
Guard 2: And why should we let you enter?  
Harry: Um...  
Me: Let me take care of this... you just gotta know how to work these people. We are the entertainers for your lord! I am a minstrel, these two (points at Ron and Harry) do simple magic tricks. This is my magic cat, and that's the fool. (Hermione)  
Hermione: I a fool!  
Guard 1: We can see.   
Guard 2: The master didn't tell me of minstrels.  
Me: Humph, do I have to prove it! Look we're late already and the Lord will certainly not want to be kept! Do you want to be responsible for his anger!  
Guard 1: Um... she's right... we had better let then in.  
We enter the city and are led to the palace. We enter and are led on a precession to the main hall where the Evil Magician was.  
Guard 2: We have the entertainers here m'lord.  
Evil magician: Entertainers but they're already here.  
We all look at the dancing girl in the center of the floor.  
Ron, Harry: Ginny!  
Ginny; Um... hey Ron. Um... what's up?  
Harry: Wow Ginny, you look nice in that...um... what is it?  
Hermione: Oh, look at the belly go round and round and round! I be hypnotized.  
Me: I thought Ginny was more of a good girl then this!  
Evil magician: You know these people.  
Ginny: Well three of then, not the blonde or the cat!  
QoS: After being silent for so long starts talking more then ever. Really such an unseemly display. I must say I find this horrendous! I must say Herbert, I'm surprised at you!  
All: Herbert?   
Herbert/Evil Magician: Ah! Now everyone knows my name... hold on... You shall all forget about this, this never happened...  
Waves hand around in the air and all get hypnotized except Hermione/ she's too stupid to, me (the magic of the fanfic) and the Queen of Sheba.   
All but QoS, the idiot girl and me: Yes of powerful master, we know not your name.  
Herbert: Good, now entertain me.  
Me: (whispers to QoS) We had better make him think we're hypnotized, we have to fool him to restore you to the throne.  
QoS: (Whispers back) I agree, well lets get on with this task.  
Me: Yes my Lord, sit back and be entertained by the most wonderful minstrels in the world. We have wizards, a fool, a talking cat, and I, the minstrel. What would you like us to do first?  
Herbert: I believe the fool would be best. If I am disappointed however to the tigers!   
Me: Yes m'lord. (mutters) ok Hermione, you had better be funny.  
Hermione: Tigers? Putties? Mesa loves putties. Thesa so friendly and nicesa. Come here putties!   
Me: Oh god, we're gonna be killed!   
Herbert: I am bored of this fool! K-  
Me: Wait most powerful master, perhaps you would like to hear the talking cat?  
QoS: Why would I want to entertain him! Humph... the idea of it! And I the Queen of Sheba!  
Me: Oh, no...  
Hermione: Queen of Sheba? I bow to you almighty mistress!  
QoS: Who on earth would want you as a servant! You're insane, uncouth, and completely stupid!  
Hermione: Me no stoopid! (Jumps up)  
Me: Er... Hermione mind my asking how you became insane!  
Hermione: A nervous brake down after my fourth year! I live at the funny farm now!  
Me: Okayday then...Anyway now for the amazing wizards!  
Harry: I don't wanna!  
Me: Fine then onto my songs! (starts singing in a slightly off-key voice)  
Herbert: Enough, this is horrendous. Guards, through them into the dungeon to be executed on the morrow! Except the dancing girl!   
Guards come and carry all of us but Ginny away.  
Me: Unhand me! All I wanted was to write my report and get a good grade! I didn't want to be apperated to Sheba! (murderous looks at harry and Ron)  
We get thrown in to a dungeon and have less them twenty-four hours to live.  
Me: Fine kill me, but do I have to die sober?  
Harry & Ron: What?  
QOS: She wants to get drunk, which considering the circumstance isn't such a bad idea!  
Me: Come on, just a bit of bear, or mead. It's not like I'm asking for some bloody rum or brandy! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AN~ Okay done with it. Monique, my inspiration for the Queen of Sheba has still not let me forget about this, even if my brothers did save me for a while. She sneaked up on me while I was one the comp. And now I'm writing this again! Why me?  
  
  



End file.
